Horace
Horce & Jasper vs. Harry & Marv is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Horace & Jasper from Disney's 101 Dalmatians, and Harry & Marv from the Home Alone series. Description Disney's 101 Dalmatians vs. Home Alone. Today, Two teams of two incompetent thieves are going to battle each other to see who are the more competent duo. But which team will survive, The Servants of Cruella de Vil, or The Wet Bandits? Interlude Boomstick: You know, we've been doing a lot of serious Death Battles, with mean and destructive combatants. Wiz: Are you growing soft Boomstick? Boomstick: Of course not Wiz! I just think we need a Death Battle with more comedy. Like a Death Battle involving two teams of two, who are thieves, but are really bad at doing their jobs. Wiz: Oh, you mean like Horace and Jasper, the minions of Cruella de Vil? Boomstick: Yep. And Harry & Marv, AKA the Wet Bandits. Wiz: I'm Wizard, and he's Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Horace & Jasper Wiz: Cruella de Vil is one of Disney's more interesting villains. All she wants to do is capture over a hundred Dalmatian puppies to create the ultimate fur coat. Boomstick: She's so obsessed with this coat that's she's willing to steal other people's puppies just to get that fur coat, if they don't sell them to her. But luckily for her, she's not an idiot. So she hired two morons to steal the Dalmatian puppies for her. Those two are Horace and Jasper Badun. Wiz: Yeah. You heard right. Their last names is Badun. Which means that Horace and Jasper are definitely related, and are most likely brothers. Boomstick: Being sidekicks to a villainous rich woman, naturally Horace and Jasper are complete morons as they can be outsmarted by some of the dumbest animals. Wiz: And while that maybe true, it seems that Jasper, the taller one, seems to be slightly smarter than Horace, or rather the fat one. As such Jasper is the one who commonly makes the decision, and decides what's the right course of action into order to please their boss. Boomstick: But that still doesn't change the fact that he's still rather dumb. Not to mention, Jasper is a bit of an ass-kisser towards Cruella de Vil. And does a horrible job doing so. And as for Horace? Well.... Wiz: As we've stated, Horace is easily the dumber one of the duo. However, it seems that he's the more durable of the two. After taking a quick dip in a freezing cold pond, and nearly froze to death, Horace managed to survive the incident and get into the duo's car. Boomstick: Not to mention, both of them managed to survive after getting their nuts cooked by an electric fence. Wiz: That's right Boomstick. While those two may've bee dumb as a flock full of sheep, the down managed to survive several moments that should've either left a normal person severally injured, in a comatose state, or even killed. And despite them being incompetent, the two did managed to trap the housemaid in another room, and managed to capture 99 puppies, somehow, without any facial recognitions. Boomstick: And before anyone states that we kinda skimmed over about their weapons, well... those two don't really have any weapons to take about. At best, the only weapons they have are a big sack to store a large group of Dalmatian puppies, a flashlight, and their trusty truck that they use for transportation. Wiz: Though Jasper did say that he'd favor the fire iron if had his way to kill the puppies. And Horace seems to prefer using, uh..... the leg of a table? Boomstick: These guys are moron. Wiz: You don't have to tell me twice Boomstick. Jasper: Right. We're on. Both put on the same mask, and struggle to get out of the truck, before Jasper manages to get Horace's head out of the nylon mask. Jasper: Get your own! Harry & Marv Wiz: There are some type of criminals that has some sort of theme to them, letting everyone know that they were there. From serial killers to common criminals, it doesn't matter. Like Victor Zsasz who cuts himself for every person he kills. Boomstick: But is there a criminal or two that turns on the faucet of the house they robbed and clog the drain, resulting in the house getting flooded? Wiz: Come on Wiz! There's no such criminal who does something that.... stupid-- What? Boomstick: Wiz? Wiz: I was mistaken. Apparently there is a pair of criminals that turn on the faucets of the houses they rob, and clog the drains so it results in the house flooding. The group is known as the Wet Bandits. Boomstick (Sarcastically): The Wet Bandits? Oh No! Who are these fiendish criminals? Wiz: There are only two members. Their names are Harry Lime, and Marv Merchants. Boomstick: Harry & Marv have been robbing various houses around a small cul-de-sac for some time. And when they set their eyes on the McCallister's family home, and found out that they were going to Paris for Christmas, they decided that that was the perfect opportunity to rob their house. Wiz: Unfortunately though, there was one thing they didn't take to account for. Boomstick: An 8-year-old kid named Kevin McCallister was left Home Alone, eh, eh? Did you see what I did? Wiz: Yes! I saw what you did! Boomstick: Anyway, Kevin was left all alone in a big house. And when he learned that the two were planning to rob his family's home, he felt like it was his responsibility to protect his home from the likes of Horace and Jasper. Wiz: Both Harry & Marv, while they claim that they are clever criminals, they are surprisingly incompetent, since they have a bad tendency to look before they leap. And as such, the two tend to injured by Kevin's traps. Boomstick: Marv, the taller one is easily the dumber one of the two. But despite him being a moron, he does have his fair share of, somewhat, ingenious ideas. Like one time when he put tape on his hand, and anything he grabs it sticks to him. Wiz: But when you get down to it, Marv is usually the one who gets harmed the most. As for Harry, or rather, the short one, Harry is the, and I use the term loosely, "Brains" of the duo. He commonly is the one who comes up with the ideas. Though at first, his plans seems to be genius too. At the beginning, Harry would dress up as a cop, and observe the next house he and Marv are planning on robbing. At the same time however, Harry has a bit of a short temper and has a tendency to mumble towards himself when he realizes that someone's outsmarted him. Boomstick: Not to mention, those two are surprisingly durable for just ordinary people. They have survived falling several feet off the ground on multiple occasions, survive getting crushed but a rolling toolbox, get burned, survived explosions, multiple times, and survived getting electrocuted. Electricity so intense that you can see their skeletons. Wiz: Which is friggin' ridiculous to begin with. Boomstick: Oh, come on Wiz! Don't ruin the pleasure of watching other people suffering. That's the best comedy. Wiz: Ok. Fair enough. But I'm only saying that a person can only withstand 10,000 milliamps, or 10 Amps before one enters cardiac arrest, which, I might add, there's a high probability of death. So, in order for a person to see one's skeleton while being electrocuted, requires more electrical outburst than a normal person can withstand. Boomstick: You ruin the moment Wiz! You ruin the moment. Wiz: Well, screw you! I'm a man of logic. Boomstick: And I'm a man who loves watching people fighting to the death. Wiz: But with that said, Harry & Marv to carry several weapons at their disposal. Their signature weapon of choice is a pair of crowbars. In fact, before they rob a house they clang their crowbars together and say, in sync; "Crowbars Up!" Boomstick: They also have, or rather, had a truck they used for transportation. But after they were arrested, their truck was most likely confiscated. And you know what's the real sad part about these two? Wiz: What's that Boomstick? Boomstick: These two do have the potential of being decent criminals. Despite them being incompetent, the two managed to escape from prison, and somehow made their way to New York, where, they were planning on robbing a toy store at Christmas Eve. If it were for Kevin, who took the wrong plane to New York, instead of Florida, then those two might've gotten away and robbed that toy store. Wiz: The sad part is, I think you're right Boomstick. Harry: Hey Marv, crowbars up. Both Harry and Marv clang their crowbars before exiting their truck. Death Battle (The scene begins in a castle where Horace & Jasper are guarding the Dalmatian puppies, while waiting for both Cruella de Vil, and Mr. Skinner.) Jasper: Right. That's it. Time to let the little yappers have it. Horace: We ain't suppose to do it. That's Skinner's job. Jasper: Well, Skinner isn't here is he? Besides, I wouldn't want that little runch have all the fun. Jasper takes a sip from his beer, and processes to toss it in the fire place. Horace: How'd you want to do it? Jasper: Well personally... Jasper picks up a fire iron like a sword. Jasper: I think I favor the fire iron. Jasper then processes to smash the fire iron onto a table. Horace then pushes the one of the tables to the ground and proceeds to break off one of the chairs. Just at the two were about to proceeded toward the room where the 99 puppies were being held, the two hear someone knocking on the door. Jasper: Right. That'll be Ms. de Vil. Fix your shirt, and toss up your hair. The two made their way towards the door and opened it. Jasper: Good Eve-ning? The two looked around, and no one was there. Jasper: Hello? Anybody there? Confused, the two went back inside and closed the door. As they were proceeding back, they spotted two thieves, poorly sneaking about. Jasper: OHEY! The two thieves, who were revealed to be the Wet Bandits; Harry & Marv. Marv: I think they spotted us Harry. Harry: Oh really? Ya Think!? Jasper: GET OUT OF MS. DE VIL'S HOUSE! Horace: YEAH! Marv: I think we are going to have to fight our way through. Harry: No, kidding Marv. Fight The fight starts with Horace & Jasper charging at Harry & Marv. Harry & Marv quickly pulled out their crowbars, but in the progress, Marv's crowbar slipped out of his hands. Horace & Jasper continue charging at Harry & Marv, but during the charge, Horace runs into the statue on the stair rail, causing him to crash land onto the ground, back first. Jasper notices Horace falling to the ground, but continues to charge at Harry & Marv. Just as Jasper is about to attack Marv, who was trying to retrieve his crowbar, Marv managed to grab the crowbar and, inadvertently, hit Jasper in the face with his crowbar, causing Jasper to hit the ground. Marv regains his footing, and prepares to fight Horace & Jasper, only to see that both of them are semi-knocked out. Marv: What I missed? Harry: You knocked out this guy (* Harry pointing at Jasper), and that idiot (*Harry pointing at Horace) ran into that statue. Marv: Oh. So, does that mean there's no one to stop up from robbing this place? Harry: What do you think Marv? As Harry & Marv were about to climb up the stairs to reach a higher floor, Horace & Jasper managed to get up on their feet. Jasper: Stop! Harry & Marv look back as the Badun brothers get up. Jasper: You are trespassing the house of de Vil. And it is our job to protect our boss' home, and do her bidding. Horace: You two ain't welcome here. Marv: Well, it obvious that these two don't know who we are. Horace: And you might you be then? Marv: We're the Wet Bandits. Jasper: Right then. Horace? Who do you want to go after? Horace: I think I want the short one. Jasper: Good, cause I want to go after the other guy for hitting me with the crowbar. Harry: You think you can handle us? Marv: Yeah! You think you can handle us? Jasper whispering near Horace: Alright, when I say three we jump at these two. Got it? Horace: Brilliant. Jasper: One.... ''' '''Harry: Get your Crowbar ready Marv. Jasper: Two.... Marv: Crowbars up. Harry & Marv clang their crowbars. Jasper: THREE!! Horace & Jasper leapt towards Harry & Marv. The teams crashed into each other which resulted in the teams falling on the staircase. During which, Horace & Jasper end up hitting Harry & Marv with their flashlights, while Harry & Marv hit Horace & Jasper with their crowbars. The teams managed to get back up, with Harry & Marv retreating further into the castle, as well as splitting up. Jasper: You get the short one, I'll get the other one! Horace: Right! Horace & Jasper followed Harry & Marv up the stairs and split up to catch them. Jasper searches the left side of the castle. Jasper: Come out, come out wherever you are. Eventually, Jasper spots Marv, as Marv spotted Harry. Marv: Well, there one of you. Where's the other one? Jasper: I don't need him to throw you of the House of de Vil. The two charged at each other, at they were about to reach each other and clash, the wooden floor gave out, causing them the fall into the billiard room, crashing into the pool table, with Marv falling on top of Jasper. The legs on the pool table break apart, causing to two to be slid towards the head of a deer creature. The Moose head falls on top of them, injuring both Jasper and Marv. The two managed to get out from under the deer creature's head and got back on their feet. Marv: Well.... that was embarrassing. Meanwhile Horace is seen searching for Harry. Harry: HEY!! Horace looks to where he heard someone yelling "HEY", and spots Harry. Harry: You looking for me? Horace: Stay right there! Harry: Make me! Harry runs from Horace, with Horace giving chase. Eventually the two reached a part of the castle, near another staircase, near a batch of ice. Harry: Come on! Are you to slow, Old Man? Horace: Why you.... Horace ran towards Harry, not noticing the batch of ice. Horace: I'll teach you for calling me..... As he was about to reach Harry. Horace slipped on the ice and was sent flying out of the castle, into a stone, and fell into a frozen pond. Harry: That's what you get for messing with the likes of me! Just then Horace pops out of the frozen pond, and attempts to get out. Horace: Cold.... Harry: What the.... You stay there! I'm coming to get you! Horace managed to get out of the frozen pond, but as he was struggling, his body froze solid. Eventually, Harry makes his way to a frozen Horace. Harry: What a stupid idiot you are. He then grabs his crowbar and proceeds to smash the frozen Horace, until his face was destroyed, ending Horace.' Harry: Now that he's dead..... I better go and find Marv. Meanwhile, back with Jasper & Marv, the two are continuing their fight. During the fight, Jasper managed to grab Marv's head and bashed his head on the deer creature's horn, causing the horn to break. He then tossed Marv onto the ground, near the severed deer creature's head. Jasper then grabbed Marv's crowbar. Jasper: You should've left when you had the chance. But now, it's too late for mercy. Just as Jasper's about to beat Marv with the crowbar, Harry busted through the door to the billiard room. Harry: Marv! Jasper becomes startled, and jump around to see Harry. Jasper: You! Where's Horace? Harry: You mean that dumb one? Jasper: Yes! The dumb one. Harry: Let's just say he got a major brain freeze, and I broke his mind. Jasper: You KILLED HIM!? Harry: Guilty as charge! Jasper: You are going to pay. As Jasper was about to charge at Harry, Marv gets up from behind, and stabs the severed deer creature's horn right into Jasper's neck. Jasper struggles to stay alive, but the blood kept gushing out, eventually killing him. Harry: Marv... Look at what you did. Marv: I know...... I guess we are known as the Psycho Bandits. KO * Horace & Jasper's corpses are seen. * Harry & Marv managed to steal everything valuable in Castle de Vil, and, unintentionally saved the 99 Dalmatian puppies. Conclusion Boomstick: Too much stuff, not enough action. Wiz: Sorry Boomstick, but this was a difficult Death Battle to make since these teams don't commonly fight. But one thing goes to show that Harry & Marv were a better team due to the fact that they actually carry weapons, and the fact that does two are leagues more durable. Boomstick: Remember, both teams may've dealt injuries that would commonly kill a normal human being, but Harry & Marv have dealt with much worst. Best example is the scenes where they get electrocuted. Horace & Jasper got their nuts electrocuted by an electric fence, and while Marv was the only one who got electrocuted, he managed to survive getting electrocuted after revealing his entire skeleton. And since Harry has survive various other things that Marv has survived, it's safe to assume that Harry could probably survive that kind of situation. Wiz: Not to mention, the two have more experience since they've robbed several homes, and attempted to rob a toy store. And Marv has had more experience since he managed to escape prison three time... and yet for some reason Harry didn't escape. Eh.. Also because Harry & Marv have more experience, that also means that those two also endured more pain than Horace & Jasper endured. So it's no surprised that the Wet Bandits were able to steal this victory. Boomstick: HEY! I wanted to say that! Wiz: Well then say something else. Boomstick: Well then.... Looks like the Horace & Jasper's chances of living was stolen from the Wet Bandits. Wiz: The Winners are the Wet Bandits, AKA Harry & Marv. Next Time If videogames taught us two things it would be the following; Princesses get kidnapped A LOT, and Nintendo and Sega, or more specifically Mario and Sonic are neverending rivals. Coming soon.... Two princesses from Nintendo and Sega, who get kidnapped a lot are going to battle each other. Who will be rooting for? Horace & Jasper Harry & Marv Who do you want to win? Horace & Jasper Harry & Marv Who's your favorite Incompetent Team? Horace & Jasper Harry & Marv Which one do you prefer? Horace Jasper Which one do you prefer? Harry Marv Did you agree with the Outcome of Horace & Jasper vs. Harry & Marv? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:Venage237 Category:Joke Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:"Idiot" themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Book vs Movie' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Duos vs Brothers Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies